Roses for my Man
by Asher Elric
Summary: He had thought he had it made. That no one would make him. But Tommy wasn't counting on falling in love with his partner. Nor did he plan on roses, lots and lots of roses from an anonimous source that isn't Doug Penhall...eventual Tom/Doug slash
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Okay, there is one chapter left to go for "Penhall the Boss" so I am starting this one

A/N – Okay, there is one chapter left to go for "Penhall the Boss" so I am starting this one. I've been thinking and thinking of a new plot that I could use and twist. So, I hope this one goes. It will be slash, but I'll be working on the characters getting together. Anyway. I hope you all like this.

I have included a few lines from John Wilmot, please keep in mind that since it is a direct quote that (and I do expect someone to know this from their essay class) I cannot change any of the wording. So there are a few cuss words in it. And I am rating this appropriately.

* * *

**Roses for my Man**

**Nightmares, Nightmares**

**Full on scream**

**Upstairs, downstairs**

**They all get creamed – Lil Mizz Bitchxx**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**--**

He licked his dried lips. From his car he could see the young man getting ready to go in to work. He wore tight jeans that showed off his ass quite nicely, a tan turtle neck and a dark brown blazer. Brown looked good on him, with his dark hair and brilliantly lively eyes. How delectable he was, Tommy was perfect. Tommy was beautiful and Tommy was his.

He growled as another man approached **his Tommy** – this man was buff and had blond hair, and wasn't as perfect as Tommy. He hugged the man slightly before they both went in to get out of the cold November air. He closed his eyes for a moment – the green eyed monster was threatening his well laid plans. He couldn't just rush in there and take his love like that, it would ruin everything. He had to be patient.

--

"Hanson, Penhall!" the yell from Fuller's office brought the said officer's to their Captain. Tom still had his coat on since he really hadn't had the time to settle into the stack of paper work that was waiting for him.

"Hey, Coach," Penhall said.

"Sit down, there's a problem at Keller High,"

"Drugs or guns?" Penhall asked.

"Or is it both?" Tom asked.

"Not sure, there have been students who have od'd there, but not enough for the school board to think it a problem. What's going on is, the kids who are "out of the closet" are getting hazed. It's bigger than any drug runner or gun enabler,"

"Oh boy," Tom muttered.

"Look, I don't care how you do it, but the tow of you gotta get into the camps and get the perps who are banging up these kids," Fuller said. Penhall snorted.

"I didn't mean it like that, Penhall!"

"Does it matter?" Penhall laughed.

"This isn't funny, this is serious," Tom glared at his partner.

"Gee, sorry, no pointing getting depressed over this, otherwise you might just quit the job," Doug said.

"Sorry, I've just been a bit jumpy lately," Tom sighed.

"It pays to be jumpy – you never know who might have his sights on you," Fuller opined.

"Thanks Coach," Tom gave a tight lipped smile.

"Okay, get to it,"

--

Keller High was a preppy school; of course you would have your Goth kids. Writing dark poetry and depressing over life but never taking it too far unless they had a good reason, like their puppy dieing or something. Next, the jocks – of course – who took stuff to get on the team and then deny it, well, whenever someone got caught; and then there were the cheerleaders – who were something in their uniforms, and a bit too ditzy for anyone but the jocks. Then we have the preps, who were probably the smartest kids in the school besides the geeks who carried the Summer Knowledge Bowl.

Tommy Callahan wasn't part of any of these groups, well, to a certain point. Somehow he mixed the Goth with the Prep and made people stare at him as he walked in. Dark baggy jeans with chains hanging all over, a white button down shirt with a black undershirt – a red tie and dark make up with a streak of white going through his hair (which hung in his eyes) made any girl from the afore mentioned groups sigh with longing and made their boyfriends glare at him jealously. He smirked at the guy's – but, he wasn't at all after their girls, but that wasn't the point. He did, however, find plenty of guys checking him out. He smirked at them a little. Might as well give out the dating clues; let them know he was 'interested'.

When he stepped into the principals office to get his schedule. He found the balding man glaring at him. "Hey teach!" Tommy said with an impudent grin.

"Callahan, I could smell you're audacity a mile away," the man said.

"So?" Tommy asked, propping up an eyebrow.

"So, those aren't school approved clothing,"

"Ah, come on, it's my first day," Tommy whined a bit.

"This is the only warning you'll get," the principal said. He handed Tom the afore mentioned schedule.

"Thanks, oh, and you might wanna tell the Preppy's and Goth that, I don't think they fully read the manual," Tommy grinned, he waved the Keller High hand book in the air before he strutted out of the office, much to the chagrin of the Principal and his aids.

He whistled as he went on to his locker (the combination included with the schedule) – he was still getting the glares and the looks, but that hardly mattered. Pissing people off was much fun. And now he could have fun in English class. How brilliant, English first – well, it was better than Advanced Mathematical Equations.

--

"Can anyone tell me why Adjectives are so important in writing?" Mrs. Callicott asked. She was a lovely woman with bright blue eyes and short brown hair. Even with all the crap she got, she was still nice. But most of the students loved her so they usually cut her some slack.

"So that people know what your writing about?" a girl called out.

"Exactly, writing isn't all about plot and characters, it's about detail. But, you have to be careful, too much detail bores a reader and too little bores a reader," Mrs. Callicott said.

"So, what is the right amount of detail?" Tommy called out.

"That is up to you to decide,"

"Wait, you just said to be careful," the girl from before blurted out.

"That's the point, writing isn't about being careful," Mrs. Callicott said. Then she brought out a red leather book and started to read from it

"_In th' isle of Britain, long since famous grown  
For breeding the best cunts in Christendom,  
There reigns, and oh! long may he reign and thrive,  
The easiest King and best bred man alive.  
Him no ambition moves to get reknown  
Like the French fool, that wanders up and down  
Starving his people, hazarding his crown.  
Peace is his aim, his gentleness is such,  
And love he loves, for he loves fucking much_. – John Wilmot," she finished with the informing of the poet who wrote the lines.

"John Wilmot was the second Earl of Rochester and was banished for a time after he mistakenly gave the King this poem – as you see – who hazards this these days? Who goes to such a length to make it shocking, or did Wilmot even try to make it shocking? What if this sort of thing was spoken of everyday?" Mrs. Callicott asked.

"I don't think we can be shocked in this day and age," Tommy threw out.

"I'm not sure, but that's what I want you all to try and do, shock me. Write anything to try and shock me. And please, use your commas and spelling correctly, we're only talking about content here," she said. The bell rang and the teens gathered up their books.

"You have three days," Mrs. Callicott yelled after them. She waved at Tommy before he left. He nodded, she was weird.

--

Doug Hall joined the other jocks in the locker room; he had gotten in with them quite quick, but they new a good kicker when they saw one. The main guy of the group was Brent Johnson. He was the all star of the high school. He would go on to state and hopefully to national within a year. His little brother Milo was also on the team as Line Backer.

"Did you see that other new kid? He must be a fag," Brent said.

"So? What's it to you?" Doug challenged slightly.

"This school doesn't like fags, they ruin everything," Brent shrugged.

"Isn't that a bit shallow?"

"You don't know the half of it, fags should all die for what the do, the dirty shits," Brent replied angrily. He slammed his locker shut and made his way through the group of guys to his next class. Doug whistled and looked around, he caught Milo's eye.

"What's up with him?" Doug asked.

"Doesn't matter, older brothers are retarded," Milo replied with a shrug. He too left the group of guy's in the locker room. Doug noted this strang(er) behavior for later. At least, he would have to keep an eye on Brent and Milo Johnson.

When Doug left the locker room; he got his first look of Tom. The guy could pull off being sexy, he was sexy! Doug found it hard to play a straight guy when he was really, very much into guy's. Not that he would tell anyone, of course. It was hard being near Tom Hanson when he was horny, especially for that man. Tom must be delicious. He had to taste like chocolate and….raspberries. Yeah, he had to taste like that.

Doug shook himself from these thoughts. He had to keep a clear head. But it was hard, especially when he noticed Tom glancing in his direction. Doug didn't know what he would do if this came between their friendship. He would much rather have that intact.

--

Tom couldn't help but notice the look Doug was giving him when he emerged from the locker room. He was a good jock but Tom couldn't help but wonder. The fierce fire in Doug's eyes when he looked his way. The way those eyes gazed at him…it made his heart soar.

"Shit," Tom muttered. He had to keep a clear head. He couldn't let something that he might have misunderstood get in the way of his job, or his friendship, He didn't want to lose that, especially when he didn't have many good friends around.

--

**a/n – I decided to end it here. Please tell me what you think of it so far. I will try and work on both plots. Wait…three…yeah…wow….okay. Just so you know, I am working on a book that has a lot of sub plotting. It's kinda hard to do but I hope that this will give me the practice that I need. **

**Ta,**

**Dizzy**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thank you miss Random Insights for your review

A/N – Thank you miss Random Insights for your review. I appreciate it.

Not much to say. Only that I'm kinda trying to do a Marry Higgins Clark here. Anyway, Please enjoy.

**Roses for My Man**

**--**

**I'm stuck in ink,**

**It may be my only link**

**To sharpened fingers -- Dizzles the Dizzy**

**--**

**Chapter 2**

**--**

Doug sighed as he and the other jocks made their way to the tables. It was finally lunch time and he could finally eat. Not that he didn't do that sort of activity normally, just when he was on a case, he found that he ate a whole lot more than he figured he should. That was why he got the punching bag in his apartment and dragged Harry along for a jog on the weekends.

Of course, it wasn't because Tom was so lean and slightly muscular. Well, he was strong enough to knock him out for two seconds, but in the end Doug knew he could take his partner on. As he and the other jocks sat down at the table, the ditzy cheery leaders met up with them. The leader was Mildred Wilson. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore the dark blue, green and purple of the school colors nicely.

"Hey, Brent!" she giggled. It hurt Doug's ears.

"Hey, honey," Brent smiled and kissed her.

"Who's the new kid?" Mildred asked.

"I'm Doug Hall,"

"Cool, did you lot see that other new kid? The weird one?" Mildred giggled. She liked to giggle, as did the other girls who had joined them.

"The weird one…?" Doug blinked.

"Yeah the one who kinda punk and kinda Goth? Anyway, he's a total fag," Mildred giggled.

"And how do you know that one, dear?" Brent asked.

"Milo and I were spying on him; you should have seen the looks he was getting from some of the older guy's…he was sending out total signals, it was all – ooooh -- ya know?" Mildred smiled and giggled. She couldn't stop giggling.

"If you didn't giggle the whole time I was with you, I would have thought you had the hots for that ass-hole," Brent said.

"Please! Like I'd fall for anyone but you! That's totally stupid," Mildred giggled.

"I know," Brent replied.

"Are you sure he's gay? I mean, what if it's something else and you're just reading into it?" Doug asked.

"How would you know? A woman intuition is totally keen on this sort of thing. Like, if my intuition hadn't told me to get with Brent-baby, I'd never be with him," Mildred said oh so cleverly (but she still giggled!).

"Sorry, I was just asking," Doug muttered, and then he ignored her in favor of his food. Mildred and Brent ignored the rest of the people at the table as they started a make out session; which made Doug want to throw food at them.

It was at that moment that Tommy Callahan entered the lunch line. He looked board to death and he yawned. Doug watched seven other kids around Callahan yawn and so did he. It took the boy only a few minutes to get his lunch. Meanwhile he was looking for a table with a free spot. As Doug watched the kid, he decided to stir up some trouble. If he picked on the kid, then maybe he would be able to get in on the GBG, otherwise known as the Gay Bashing Game.

As Tommy Callahan passed by the table full of Jocks, Doug put his foot put to trip the boy, however, Tommy stopped hid step and gave him an amused look; "Was that for me?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" Doug muttered.

"Oooh, sorry your little trick didn't work out quite right, I suppose I'll try harder to not see the oldest trick in the book when it hits me directly in the face," Tommy said sarcastically. Around him the table was getting looks and students started to talk. Tommy gave Dough a playful look. With everyone looking at him, Doug knew he had to take charge. He stood up and whacked a closed fist against the palm of his hand.

Tommy smirked, he didn't look worried for a moment, however, when Doug just out and out punched him in the face, Tommy wasn't so sure that his partner's brain was attached to his skull. He stumbled back and for a few moments he had to get his bearings because the dizziness was a bit too much. Then with a growl, he launched himself at Doug Hall. They went tumbling across the table and fell onto several innocent students and after that the floor where they started hitting and punching the shit out of each other.

Around them; students gathered and started chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" over and over again. Their were calls of encouragement for both Tommy Callahan and Doug Hall. No one noticed when several teachers ran over and started to pull the students off of each other.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Principle Walker yelled. It seemed to quiet those around them and in a few moments, the teachers had the two students pulled apart. Both sported bleeding noses and Tommy was sure to not be able to breathe comfortably for a while.

"Callahan! I know you started this!" Walker turned to the boy in question.

"Fuck off, Teach," Tommy said, he pulled himself away from the teachers who had a hold of him and walked off. He wasn't about to listen to any of that man's lectures.

--

Captain Adam Fuller glared at the two men. By now, Tom was sporting a black eye and was holding his middle a bit. Doug didn't seem to be too hurt; he had a bruise on his cheek. But it seemed as though Tommy got his ass kicked the day at school.

"Did you find out anything?" Fuller asked.

"Some of the guy's on the team seem to hate gay's; I think some of them might actually be behind the beatings," Doug Penhall shrugged.

"I figured getting into a fight might be a good way to get Dougie in with that group a bit more. He showed them he can hold his own, at least," Tom put in with a cringe of pain.

"Next time, don't go overboard," Fuller sighed.

"Okey-doke, Coach," Tom nodded.

"I'm gonna get Tommy looked at, I think I might have bruised something," Doug said.

"Go ahead and take the rest of the day, you two still need to be at school tomorrow," Fuller replied with a nod.

The two exited the office and Tom made his way to his desk; "I don't need to be looked at," he groused.

"Yes you do, I didn't think I was hitting you that hard,"

"Its fine," Tom rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" Doug blinked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be fine," Tom said. He grabbed up his stuff and surfed for his key's.

"Okay, but if it gets worse, call me," Doug said, making the international sign for calling up someone.

"Okay," Tom agreed just so that he could get out of the office.

--

He watched as the young man clutched at his middle as he walked up the stairs. He growled, someone had hurt **his Tommy** and that would not do. He was contemplating going in there and taking the young man right that moment. But it wouldn't do. It was still too early.

He hoped Tommy would like the present he left him though.

--

Tom overlooked it at first. It stood on the table with a large enveloped besides it. Tom put his stuff down in the hallway and went to the kitchen for a beer, which was when he finally noticed the huge bouquet of roses. He stood there, confused, there had been no sign that someone had broken into his apartment. Nothing had been moved that he could see. He was such a clean freak when he wasn't stressed or depressed that he knew for a fact that nothing had been moved.

He approached the roses slowly, looking for anything that might indicate it to be a bomb. There was card, it read: **To my Tommy.** There was no signature on it. Tom picked up the envelope and pulled out black and white pictures of his with Judy and Doug at the park playing Frisbee on their day off. The next photo was of him in his boxers watching bowling and having a beer, just relaxing in his own home. The third one was of him sleeping…it had been taken from the hallway.

That meant that whoever left him the roses had been in his apartment before. How was it that he hadn't noticed before?

--

Tom made a stop at the hardware store; he picked up knew deadlocks and several other locks. There were three dead locks; he would have to drill in new holes into the door jam. But that honestly didn't matter. Someone was stalking him and Tom needed to make sure that they couldn't get into the apartment. He got new blinds to hang up and heavy curtains. He also got another gun to keep in the bedroom.

When he got home – nothing had been changed. Either his stalker was watching him still and had finished with their games, or he had gone home when they thought he was safely inside the home. Tom set to work putting the locks on. It took him half the night and a fight with the landlady to get the job done. But in the end, it was worth it.

Now, he was in bed. Trying to sleep, trying to keep the pain from his aching ribs at bay. He should have gone to the hospital, but he didn't want to admit to being in that much pain. It would only validate Doug on the whole hospital issue. However, there was a nagging feeling that he had forgotten something important.

--

Tommy Callahan was tired when he showed up at the school the next day. He walked by Doug and the Jocks with nary a look in their direction. That decision helped him not to see the look of longing Doug threw in his direction. It did, however, spurn on a teen in his direction.

"Hi, you knew ain't ya?" the teen asked.

"Yeah…"

"I'm Jimmy, what's your name?" Jimmy asked.

"Tommy,"

"Nice to meet you, man you did okay in that fight yesterday," Jimmy said.

"Okay? Only okay?" Tommy propped an eyebrow at the boy.

"Yeah, sorry man, but that dude has it over ya," Jimmy shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," Tommy replied with a shrug.

--

a/n – thank you Random Insights for reading and reviewing this fic. I appreciate it. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Roses for my Man**

**First defense against evil – open your damn eyes!**

**Reese, Forever Knights**

**--**

**Chapter 3**

**--**

He grinned at the room around him; he was getting it ready for his lover. It would be so nice to finally have the boy here with him. To keep him company and keep the anger and depression away. Tommy would love the new room that he had painted and redecorated for him. Of course he had to take precautions. Temptation was a huge factor and he knew he would half to teach the boy where his love rightfully belonged.

He attached the last bolt to the wall and pulled. It would hold, he decided.

He looked at his watch and decided to take a more active roll in Tommy's life. If the boy was going to live with him, they needed to get to know each other better. Well, he knew all about Tommy…

--

He was dozing when the phone rang. He looked to the clock which read one in the morning. He wondered who it could be that was calling and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hanson, how are ya feeling?" it was Doug.

"Fine, I just got to sleep," Tom yawned.

"Sorry, man, I'm still worried about ya," Doug replied.

"It's fine, I'm feeling better," Tom reassured his friend.

"Okay, if you need something, call me, kay?"

"Sure," Tom said.

"All right, sorry for waking you up,"

"No problem,"

"Goodnight,"

"You too," and with that Tom hung up the phone. Gingerly he laid back down. It hurt a bit to move around, and gym class didn't help at all. Tom was determined to skip that class. Besides, Jimmy had all ready invited him to skip anyway. Maybe he would be able to find out something by hanging out with Jimmy. Not to mention, Tom had seen Jimmy make out with another kid at the school. Which meant that Jimmy was either bi or gay. Which didn't matter – Tom needed to get into that group and hopefully fine the perpetrators of the gay bashings.

However, that afternoon, both Tom and Doug hadn't been clued into the fact that there had been a game played while they had been in Gym class. Apparently, someone else had decided to skip and had ended up in the hospital from a bashing game; if the kid was gay or not was up in the air, but that seemed to be the consensus of the kids.

The phone rang again. He groaned but turned over to answer it.

"Hello?"

He heard nothing but breathing. It was heavy and…did the voice just chuckle? He shivered in the dark as he looked around. It was dark still but Tom couldn't make out any of the shadows as being that of his aggressor.

"What do you want?"

This time it chuckled; "You, my love,"

"What…I don't understand," Tom replied, he moved and turned the light on. It revealed no one else in the bed room with him.

"I have everything ready, all you need to do is join me,"

"Why would I do that?" Tom asked. Trying to feel this person out. The voice wasn't one he had heard before, therefore it wasn't anyone he knew.

"Because you love me,"

"Aaaahhh…I've never met you before…"  
"True, but I've met you. I have everything ready. Wait for me," and with that the line went dead. Tom shivered. Wrapping the blankets around him, he knew he had to tell Fuller about this. Maybe the older man would have something Tom could do besides the new locks and gun.

--

By the time he had gone into work, he was almost shaking. He had gotten three more phone calls from the psycho that was after him – and he couldn't stand it. He was glad that the work phone was at least unlisted. Tom decided that he had to tell Fuller about the problem. There had to be something they could do about it. After all, he was a police officer…what could they not do?

As soon as Tom got into work, he was accosted by Doug. He was all ready for School. "Yo, Tommy!"

"Hey," Tom replied with less then a heart felt shake of the hand that had been meant to be a wave.

"Whoa, what's the matter with you? Ribs still hurting? It's been two days…" Doug said.

"No, my ribs are fine…it's just…some idiot keeps calling me," Tom sighed.

"Old boyfriend?"

"No, worse,"

"What's worse than an old boyfriend?" Doug asked. Tom gave him a look.

"It's a stalker, I'm sure of it,"

"How can you be sure?"

"He left roses, and pictures of me and he called me three times last night. He basically told me that he's going to own me!"

"No one can own you," Doug shook his head.

"Well, whoever this guy is, he needs to be committed for life," Tom groused.

"HANSON, PENHALL!" Fuller yelled. The two panicked before hurrying to the office.

"Give me a heads up on the case," Fuller said as the two young officers took seats in the office.

"I met this kid, his name is Jimmy. I'm gonna meet him this afternoon before gym class," Tom said.

"Yeah, I'm still looked at Brent, he and the rest of the team seem to at least agree with the GBG,"

"What is GBG?" Fuller asked.

"It's short for _Gay Bashing Game_," Tom informed him.

"Okay, stay with it, is there anything else I should know?" Fuller asked.

"Yeah, someone's decided to start stalking me. I've gotten roses and photographs. One was taken when I was asleep, form inside the apartment," Tom said.

"Has any other contact been made?" Fuller asked. Tom went pale.

"Yeah, he called me three times last night," Tom said.

"I'll have a couple of black and white's patrol the place for the next few nights. Hopefully more police watching out will help to dissuade, but have a back up plan just in case, someplace this guy doesn't know about," Fuller said.

"Okay," Tom said.

"All right then, make sure to stay in crowded places as well," Fuller threw at them as the two made to leave.

"I'll be careful," Tom promised.

--

Jimmy smiled at the other boy; Tom had decided on a simple black t-shirt and jeans for school today. He looked exhausted as well, didn't even give the bright smile that made others swoon for him. Jimmy gave him a look; "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, sure," Tommy nodded his head. The bleachers were on the far side of the field from the green pasture the gym class was being held. Besides Jimmy there were two other boys. One went by the name of Ace and the other by Duce. They were twins.

"Hey, Tom-Tom!" Duce waved and smiled at the youngest of the group (or so they thought).

"Hey, Duce," Tom replied. There was only one way to tell the twins apart. That was clothing. They didn't like to dress the same unless their parents made them or they wanted to play a trick on someone. Duce was Preppy and Goth while Ace was more Nerd and Rock. But both boys didn't care much about it at all.

"You look a bit sick," Ace said, he marched up to Tom and felt Tom's forehead.

"You don't feel hot," Ace said, "Even though you ass does look good in those jeans," he said as by way of a joke. Tom chuckled just a bit.

"There's that smile we've been waiting for," Duce said with a laugh of his own.

"Yeah, sorry – I had a stressful night," Tom shrugged, he sat down on the grass to get comfortable. They'd be there for the next two hours. Sometimes they would play stupid kid games, they would tell stories about their parents, or they would just sit and think.

"Dude, did you see the pass Brent gave the new guy…what was his name again?" Ace asked.

"Doug Hall…wasn't it?" Duce replied.

"I know that kid, Tom-Tom got into a fight with him a couple days ago," Jimmy smirked at the named boy.

"Yeah, well…I would have done better but I was a bit off that day," Tom said.

"It looked painful, he barley got a scratch!" Ace declared.

"Yeah, my Uncle wanted me to go to the hospital," Tom shrugged with a sigh.

"Did ya?" Ace asked.

"Naw, I hate hospitals, I seem to end up in them more often than I want,"

Ace, Duce and Jimmy laughed at this; "Man, my Ma thinks I should be committed," Jimmy said.

"What for?" Tommy asked.

"This," Jimmy rolled up his sleeves to show his arm, he had several fresh scratches.

"Your cat sure does have a set of claws," Tom joked.

"Jimmy is allergic to cats, bugger, that does look bad," Ace said, looking over Jimmy's arm.

"She thought I'd stop, I tried but…the stress got to be way too much. What with all the ridicule for being gay and the GBG going on….school work….I can't stand it," Jimmy admitted.

"Hey, it's all right. You're Mom's just worried about ya," Tom said.

"Yeah? Well that's not how she acted. She went ballistic! Screaming and crying and shit," Jimmy sat down next to Tom who put his arm around the boy by way of comforting. Ace and Duce raised their eyebrows at Tom who ignored them.

"Said I should go to the hospital, that there had to be something I could take for this. What she doesn't know is that I used to snort coke. My cousin helped me to get off of it and helped me through the withdrawals. Cutting, it helps when the temptation to snort gets to big for me to handle," Jimmy explained.

"Have you tried talking with her about it?" Tom asked.

"No, she never would understand," Jimmy shrugged, then he smiled, "But she does care. All she did was asked me to talk to someone about it, I went to the school councilor. But he knows I'm gay so he won't talk with me. What about you, Tom-Tom?"

"Me…? What about me?" Tom was confused.

"Aren't you gay?" Jimmy asked.

_Shit, I am!_ Tom opened his mouth to say something, then he closed it before trying once again; "I don't know anything 'bout…addiction or stuff," he admitted.

"That's fine, I just need someone that I can talk to when I really need it," Jimmy said. Tom nodded his head. Then he reached into his pocket and brought out paper and in his bag he found a pen. Tom gave the kid his personal number.

"Here, if you ever need to talk to anyone, go ahead and call me, kay?"

"Thanks man, you know, you're really cool…for being weird and all," Jimmy replied. Tom grinned at that.

"There we go! Our hottie is back!" Ace whooped.

"I am not **hot** as you so graciously put it," Tom disagreed.

"What are you talking about, man, if I didn't have the idea you'd kill me I'd totally kiss you!" Ace replied.

"I don't kiss people who still watch Sesame Street!" Tom replied.

"What? Arg! Kiddy-show! Run away!" Duce made like he was dieing.

"All right, you two need to quit being stupid,"

Raspberries were made at Jimmy for that particular comment.

"No, truly, Tom-Tom! You're just HOT! I mean, have you seen how many kids look at you're ass?" Ace asked.

"I didn't think anyone was looking,"

"Well, besides us, yes they do. The girls are totally giggling but all the guy's want a piece of it," Duce said.

"Yeah, I accidentally heard Johnson and Hall talking about the GBG in the locker room the other day. I don't know who's heading that whole operation, but I think it's Johnson," Ace said.

"Either him or his stupid little brother Milo," Jimmy put in.

"Why would they want to do that to…people like us?" Tom asked.

"Tom-Tom! Their Dad went gay! He divorced their Mom and got with another guy,"

"And you know this how?" Tom asked.

"Used to be best friends with them, before their Dad went off his rocker – they didn't care what sexual preference we had. All we did was hang out, then…well, after their Dad did all that shit, they just stopped talking to us, it was like it was our entire fault," Ace shrugged his shoulders.

"But it wasn't; no matter what their Dad did, it wasn't your fault," Tom reassured the twins.

"Uhhh…right, Tom-Tom, whatever you say Man," Duce shrugged his shoulders. Tom got the feeling that something else was going on here. He just didn't know it.

--

Jimmy walked home alone that afternoon; Tommy had been held back by a teacher and Duce and Ace had someplace to be. Usually the boys would walk together, protection in numbers and all the rot. But today was different and Jimmy wished he had called his Mom for a ride, no matter how embarrassing that was; he started to prefer it right about now. He also wished he had stayed on the more crowded streets. The alleyways of the city were dangerous normally, but for the Lone Ranger, it was a bit more so.

Jimmy never saw the fist as he rounded the corner, and he never saw the guys that beat the shutout of him. It was later when a homeless man was being arrested by two officer's that the body was found.

--

A/N – I was going to go on, but I thought that was a good place to stop this chapter. I was also planning on putting a bit more of my stalker into this chapter, but he decided to bugger off so…I had to do something else…anyway. I hope you all enjoy! Also, I am glad that I was able to creep you all out. I hope to be able to make the chills happen more frequently.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it, they make me want to write more.

Ta,

Dizzy


	4. Chapter 4

**Roses for my Man**

**I'm the sanest person around; others just don't want to admit that they are abnormal! – me**

**--**

**Chapter 4**

**--**

"What happened?" Tom asked as he rushed into the office later that evening. He was out of breath and was partially dressed; he still wore his pajama pants. Doug snorted at him but Fuller put the humor down before it could start with a glare.

Jimmy Thornton was murdered this afternoon," Fuller said.

"Jimmy? As in MY Jimmy? The kid I was hanging out with?" Tom asked.

"Yes, that Jimmy; his Mother came to see me, she asked if there was anything we could do for her son – I told her that I would get to the bottom of this," Fuller said.

"Shit," Tom muttered.

"Was there something you wanted to say?" Judy asked.

"No…I just wish I had him wait for me or something…I could have walked him home…" Tom sighed.

"Look," Fuller put in, he patted Tom on the shoulder briefly.

"No one knew he would go home on his own, it wasn't your fault," he said.

"I know," Tom nodded.

"Okay, this means that we now have murderers on the lose, you two need to get them as fast as possible," he informed both Tom and Doug.

"Okay," they nodded.

"Judy, I want you to look into any faculty or student that may already have a record, we can at least try and exempt people," Fuller ordered.

"Sure thing, boss," Judy replied.

"Okay then, let's go to it,"

--

Tom wasn't feeling good at all; he was sure that he wasn't sick but when he got back to the apartment to find the door slightly open. He stood there for a few moments, not exactly sure if he wanted to go into the apartment or not. He was sure he had closed and locked the door before he left. But…it was open…and that was when he noticed the card. He stooped and gently picked it up. Attached to it was a gold chain with two hearts intertwined, to Tom, it looked like the handcuffs he carried with him as part of the job.

_To my love, _

_It is almost time. I shall see you soon._

There was no name; Tom didn't know what was worse, or what would have been worse; to still be unknowledgeable as to who was stalking him, or actually have a name to go with the voice. Tom entered the apartment to find roses laying everywhere. Black ribbons were tied with messages like "I love you", "You're my light", "Don't run". He shook his head as he put the gift into a bag of which he then sealed it and dated it. He would bring it into the office the next day and hopefully get something off of it.

Next he gathered up the roses; there were one hundred and fifty in all, and that was just in the living room. That wasn't counting the forty-five and an additional one-hundred-and-fifty in his bedroom. He bagged them each into separate bags and noted which room they came from.

Sitting down on the couch, Tom hung his head in his hands. He had to keep himself together. He had to show this ass hole that he wasn't going to run. He wasn't going to let this man run his life. No matter what.

Tom got his guns; he cleaned them well into the night.

--

When Tom finally got to school, yawning and rubbing his eyes, he was surprised as he was unceremoniously accosted. He was pulled into an unused closet, the door locked behind him and little light from the light bulb that hung from the ceiling.

"What the hell do you want?" was spat before Tom recognized Ace and Duce.

"Man, did you hear 'bout Jimmy?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, it was on the news last night," Tom replied.

"We have to do something," Duce said.

"Do? Do what?" Tom asked.

"We have to take more precautions or something, our parents are wanting to pull us out and start home schooling," Ace said.

"That might be safest," Tom shrugged.

"Sure, but who's gonna look after you?" Duce asked.

_I'm an undercover police officer….why do I need to be protected?_ Tom just blinked. At them.

"Look, I'll be fine, they don't know for sure that I'm gay," Tom replied.

"But that's not what we hear," Ace said.

"What did you hear?" Tom asked.

"We heard that you're next," Duce informed him. Tom blinked at them again. This just wasn't happening.

"Who told you that and why?"

"That's right, you don't know. One of the guys on the football team is gay; we think he might be the one targeting the students or taking part some how to escape the wrath of the other team members," Ace said.

"Okay….and who might that be?" Tom asked.

"Doug Hall…" Duce replied.

--

Tom waited behind the bleachers as the football team broke for home. He tried to catch Doug as he went to take a shower, but Brent Johnson took up most of the other officer's attention. So, Tom had to wait till everyone but Doug was out of the shower room. Tom knew for a fact that if Doug could get away with it he would take long showers and groom.

Tom found him putting stuff in his hair.

"Is it safe to be here?" Doug asked.

"I don't know, you tell me," Tom glared.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Doug turned.

"Someone said that you're pickin' the kids to get targeted next," Tom said.

"Who told you that?"

"Ace and Duce Greggings," Tom replied.

"Those two wanna-be rockers?"

"They aren't rockers, only one is, now – what do you know? I'm sure you're not the dude targeting these kids for a beating," Tom pointed out.

"No, I'm not and I don't know who is. They're all so closed lipped," Doug sighed.

"Okay, then we're missing something….something big…." Tom sighed.

"Are you all right? You look like you haven't been sleeping," Doug said.

"I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, more than sure, positive!"

"Okay, okay, don't get you undies in a twist,"

"Pervert," Tom spouted.

"Yeah, so?"

"Okay, okay – er – is there anything we can work with?"

"I'll see what I can do with Brent – he's having a pool party on Saturday," Doug said.

"Okay, that aught to help, loads of kids have a way of talking at parties," Tom sighed.

"Yeah, especially when there's alcohol involved," Doug said. He shrugged on his shirt and boots.

"Yeah,"

"Come on, let's get to the chapel and report in so we can go home," Doug said.

--

"Hey, Ioki, have you found anything yet?" Tom asked. He had just gotten through with Fuller and Doug and had decided to stay at work to get some paper work done. Ioki had graciously taken on the job of finding out who could be Tom's "Stalker".

"Nothing much, the roses could be from anywhere – but, Judy said she saw the necklace at a sleazy pawn shop this weekend. She was sure it came from that place,"

"What is this place?" Tom asked.

"The Pirates Cove Pawn Shop – whoever came up with that name should be shot," Ioki muttered.

"Yeah, pirates are rather unimaginative when it comes to names, my Dad new this guy with one leg, one arm and one eye," Tom replied.

"What'd you call him?" Ioki asked.

"…" Tom took a moment to think, "Larry," he replied before he thanked Ioki and took down the address to the Pawn Shop.

--

Tom parked the mustang in front of the pawn shop. It was in a rather seedy part of town but Tom didn't see anything that was a threat to his person, yet. It was still light outside and so he wasn't too worried about someone hiding in the darkness.

The bell rang as he walked in; he spotted the cashier and walked up to the young man; flashing his badge Tom opened up communication. "Have you sold a necklace like this recently?" Tom handed the bag to the young man.

"I know this, yeah, it was bought yesterday afternoon," he said.

"Was it the only one you had?" Tom asked.

"Yeah,"

"Who bought it?" Tom asked.

"Some dude, he was kinda young though, twenty-five-ish,"

"What did he look like?" Tom asked.

"Tall, blond hair and…I can't remember his eyes but he had a nice smile and he went on and on about his lover and how he'd love the chain and…it was sickening," the man made a face.

"How so?"

"I don't know, it was like…he was stalking this guy or something, it was…weird,"

"Did he give you his name?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I have to record it for all jewelry purposes….ah, his name is…" the young man brought out a thick black book, turning to the last page he ran his finger down the list till he found the piece that Tom had shown him.

"There it is, **Wynter Forrester**,"

--

Tom looked about the street as he got out of the mustang. He saw more than just a couple of black and whites on the drive through the last five blocks. There were some on the street too. They seemed to be hitting the pimps and floozies that worked the street at night. Tom had to admit, he did live in a part of time with more crime was committed. But, it never really bothered him.

When he got up to his apartment, he found things exactly as he had left them. Nothing was waiting for him inside, but he did have a couple of messages. He hit the play button on the machine.

"Hey Tom, its Judy. Sorry to miss you at work, I hope Ioki gave you my message, by," Tom smiled; Judy was always pleasant to talk too. The second message made him freeze as he went to the kitchen.

"**Tommy!** What is up with all the police on your street and the other blocks? Did you tell someone about us? I had wanted to see you this evening….now I can't. I hope to see you soon, honey…"

The voice, it was the stalker, it was Wynter Forrester. Tom's knees buckled on him and he fell to the floor hard. He got dizzy all of a sudden and felt like up chucking. Was he so afraid of this man as to become sick? Was it really fear he was feeling or was it something else? Tom didn't feel fear, well, not the usual sort; the sort that happens when you're in the middle of a shoot-out or a dangerous drug bust.

It just didn't make sense. But, at least he knew that Forrester wouldn't be spying on him that night. The third message played.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy….I miss you….I miss everything about you! I wish I could have stayed this evening. But one of your police buddies stopped me and made me move. Now I can't wait outside your place or give you your gift…it's a nice gift….are you there? Pick up the phone darling…….!"

In a moment, Tom was to his feet. His head felt light and as his body walked towards the machine – it felt as if he was outside his body just watching himself. From this third person perspective, Tom felt himself pick the machine up, yank the cords and throw it at the wall where it smashed into a million little pieces.

--

a/n – I just wanted to get something up. I gave you all A clue…but is it THE clue? Well, you'll just have to put this on you're updates list to find out! lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Roses for my Man**

**When the going gets tough, the tough finds a man whole…**

**--**

**Chapter 5**

**--**

_Looking around, he found himself in a deep, dark pit. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't hear anything and no matter how much he screamed, no one came. The feeling of depression came down upon him and he stumbled to the floor, tears flowed down his face in streams – he started shaking…he couldn't control it. _

_A hand made him jump in surprise. He was still shaking and tears still flowed down his face; "Don't cry, my sweet…" _

_"I'm n-n-not c-c-c-crying…" Tom denied. The shadow passed to kneel in front of him. He couldn't see anything of the shadow, but he felt the presence. The shadow leaned in, what felt like fingers of a hand trailed along his jaw…and then the shadow leaned in and…_

Tom woke up.

He hadn't planned to go to sleep at all, but somehow he had dozed off on the couch. For that was where he found himself. The lights still on and the television was showing some late night talk show that wasn't appropriate for day viewing. Sighing, he stood and turned the television off. Then he made the rounds of the apartment to make sure everything was locked down for the night.

Sighing, he flopped down onto his bed. He closed his eyes, but didn't drift off to sleep till later that early morning.

--

Doug showed up to the party half an hour late. Not that it really mattered, when kids were involved. All they cared about was food, booze and sex if they could get it. Doug was welcomed to the party loudly by some of the more drunken fools. He smiled at them, and gave them high-fives, which made them fall over. Others laughed at this but it didn't bother Brent or Mildred.

Doug grinned at them as he passed on by. In the backyard, one of the other jock's was barbequing steak, hamburgers and hotdogs. There was a long table set up with food, beer and soda were available as well. The pool party was in swing, with some of the kids favorite songs playing on a huge stereo system that you could hear throughout the house. Doug remembered these sorts of parties when he was a kid. He remembered getting unobtrusively drunk half the time; he did it because he could. Now he knew he had more self control, especially when it came to a case. It wouldn't do to get drunk, so Doug grabbed a soda instead. He could always say he didn't drink. Most kids were sympathetic when he would give them the "My parents were killed by a drunk driver" story. Most of the officers of Jump Street used that when they were undercover and couldn't drink.

"Hey, Doug! Nice threads," Jack, a jock on the team, said with a grin. Doug wore jeans, a white t-shirt and a very nice leather coat. Doug grinned at Jack.

"Thanks,"

"Where'd you get it? A jacket like that has to cost a lot," Jack said.

"My grandma, she's a nice lady," Doug replied.

"Very nice," Jack winked at Doug. Doug smiled back in good nature.

"Have you had a chance to get that kid yet?" Jack asked.

"Kid? What kid?" Doug looked slightly confused.

"The one you beat up," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Not yet, why do you ask?" Doug asked.

"Just wondering, that kid needs to be taught a lesson, no one messes with us," Jack shrugged, "What do you want?"

"Steak," Doug replied.

"You know, I think that kid really is gay," Jack said.

"Really?"  
"Yeah, I saw him hang out with Ace, Duce and Jimmy,"

"How do you know them?" Doug asked.

"I was friends with them in kindergarten school, when we got older and they started liking guy's, my parents got weird and wouldn't let me play with them. After a while, we just…stopped talking all together," Jack explained.

"Sorry about that,"

"Don't bother – see, it really doesn't matter, I still hung out with them and…"  
"And what?" Doug asked.

"Look, Jimmy was…he was important to me,"

"How so?"

"Much so – I loved him," Jack sighed.

Doug looked around but the other kids weren't paying much attention to them.

"What do you mean by that? Loved as in love – or as in he was a brother to you?" Doug asked.

"More like…we were planning to move to Canada and get married," Jack replied quietly.

"That's interesting," Doug muttered.

"We were going to go straight after school, once Jimmy reached eighteen," Jack said.

"What? I thought you were…"

"I'm nineteen, I got held back a year. It was stupid of the teachers, always hated that fact that I was older,"

_Yeah? And I'm twenty-two…_Doug thought.

"So, you were going to wait till he was legal, and then move out of the country to get married and live in peace?"

"Yeah, that was the plan,"

"So, you don't know who killed Jimmy then?"

"Nope, he was my boyfriend and I loved him…" Jack hung his head.

Doug grabbed another soda.

--

"So, Jimmy and Jack were together? And Jack doesn't know who killed Jimmy?" Tom asked. He was packing a bag, planning to stay the night at a hotel before finding a safer place till his stalker issue had been handled. Doug had called him straight after the party.

"No he doesn't, but I have a feeling that it has to be these here jocks. They keep going on about gays and stuff," Doug said.

"Doug, are you sure Jack isn't giving you a line?" Tom asked.

"He had no police record, he doesn't do drugs like half the other guy's and he hasn't offered any to me," Doug said.

"Wait…the other have offered you drugs?" Tom blinked.

"Yes and no – nothing I can arrest them on, and I figured it's more important to find Jimmy's killers first," Doug replied.

"True that one," Tom agreed.

"Okay, how about you? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I've all ready talked to Fuller, I'm gonna stay someplace. He knows where, for a couple of nights – till we find this Wynter Forrester guy, at least Fuller has some of his guy's on it,"

"Guy's, what guys?" Doug asked.

"Friends he worked with," Tom said.

"That explains everything," Doug said with a slight laugh.

"Don't I know it, but this guy is really freaking me out. I mean, I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't do anything…I'm just paranoid that he's gonna walk in here one day and…do something," Tom said.

"Is Fullers guy's gonna talk to this dude or what?" Doug asked.

"I don't know,"

"Let's hope they scare this Wynter Forrester guy off,"

"Yeah, but I think I'll move anyway," Tom said.

"Good idea, and while your at it, join the CIA and get a new name,"

"I'm thinking about it,"

"I was joking!" Doug yelled. Tom had to hold the phone away from his ear for a moment.

"Yeah, well I wasn't! Forrester wouldn't be able to find me if I was in some other country on US business, now would he?"

"No,"

"Well, I hope it doesn't come to that," Tom sighed.

"If you ever need a place to stay, you can have my couch,"

"Thanks, man," Tom replied with a smile.

--

Special Agents Harold Kiev and John Bernard made their way up the stone steps to the stoop of the town house. Adam had given them the address he had been lucky enough to get from one of his own people. The same person Forrester was supposed to be stalking.

The man who opened the door smiled at them, he had sharpened teeth, long white hair and white eyes. He let them in.

"What can I do for you?" Forrester asked.

"We are Special Agents Kiev and Bernard; we have gotten a complaint from an officer of you stalking him, you do know that stalking is against the law, correct?" Kiev asked.

"Me, stalk? I am afraid that I do not know what you are talking about," Forrester had a foreign accent but it wasn't one that the Agent's recognized.

"Look, we know you're lying, we know you have a problem. Now, get yourself some help and don't bother the Officer again, we'd have to be forced to arrest or even commit you if you make contact again," Agent Bernard said.

"Ah, I am afraid that I still do not understand,"

"Jut stay away, you can do that, can't you?" Kiev asked.

"Of course I can," Forrester said.

"Good,"

--

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy….? Are you there?"

The suggestive voice echoed about the apartment walls. The only other noise was that of the clanking pipes as the neighbor next door drew a bath. The air conditioner had just kicked off and banged parts against parts as the fan wined down to a stop.

The living room was empty of any person who would have picked up the phone. He kitchen was in the same empty position as the living room. Not that the spaces cared at all. They enjoyed the quiet when their owner was gone. The bathroom was a yawning black pit – it's light flickered on for a moment before the other rooms banged the bathroom into submission and the light turned off again. In the bedroom, the furniture shook. The feelings of their owner was very apparent and no amount of murmuring from the other rooms would make the bedroom calm down.

The voice was talking again: "Tommy, I'm going to get you…I'm going to own you…you'll never escape me…"

--

A/N – This one is a little short, but I liked my ending. I tried a new thing where the inanimate objects were kinda alive but kinda not. I don't know how good it is. Will you please tell me if it stinks? I'll write a new one if you all think the one I have stinks. But, you know in the movies where sometimes the camera will pan from one bedroom to another and no one is there, but there is some sort of outside force interacting with the environment and you get that feeling where whatever happens next is bad? That's what I was going for.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n – Okay, just so everyone knows, I got my critique back for my book. Its kinda bad, bit I plan on fixing that. For some odd reason I was taught to not put commas before "and" or "but" – I guess I'll look it up and see.

**Roses for my Man**

**--**

**Chapter 6**

**--**

Tom met Doug at a bar three blocks from his "safe house" – the suburbs were a quiet and mellow place besides the occasional homicide. Tom had an old friend of his rent it out – but he would make the payments. The bar was quiet even though it was midnight. But Doug wanted to make sure Tom was all right, and Tom wanted a friend.

"Hey, man," Doug waved Tom over to a table in the back where there would be a quick exit and they could both see the entrance to the bar.

"So, you found a place?" Doug asked.

"Yeah, we need to wrap this case up soon, if we can. I don't want anymore surprises from Forrester," Tom replied.

"The Couch's friends came back, they talked to this dude, of course he denied it all,"

"That's what they all say; if some one is committing a crime, they aren't gonna admit to it if they're serious," Tom replied. A waitress came by with their drinks.

"So, you're gonna stay on at the chapel?" Doug asked.

"I am, I can't let this guy rule my life,"

"Right,"

"Anyway, I'm not going back to my apartment any time soon; I'm not going to take chances, I even left my car at the Chapel lot," Tom said.

"Taxi?"

"Or I walk, it really isn't that bad,"

"Okay,"

"Look, let's just take this one day at a time," Tom sighed.

"Yeah," Doug agreed.

--

Doug made his way back to his apartment with a heavy heart. Tom wouldn't let him walk the other to the "safe house" and so he had gone on home. When he got there it was dark and quiet. Doug had always thought of his apartment as a place where he could just be himself. He didn't have to be funny here, he didn't have to be loving or doting. He could do whatever he wanted. But, his mind roved, on the couch he could see Tom Hanson sleeping, he could see both of them embracing while they watched television.

He could see himself kissing Tommy. He could see himself hugging Tommy. He could see himself making love to Tommy. He also saw himself in the shower. And as he realized how lonely he was, he went to take a very, very cold shower.

--

There was something about water that just relaxed a person. For one it meant cleanliness. Sure, the problems of the world wouldn't completely go away; but, for a time you could forget about the problems and just freeze time. The freezing of time with steam from the hot water; and the blackness that came from closing ones eyes to just feel. The feeling that came from just sinking into the tub and letting your mind wonder to inconsequential things that did not matter.

Things like what the weather would be like the next day, was it safe to take a jog? Did he need more locks on the door…? No, that was going too far into the "Trouble Zone". That wasn't what dozing in the tub was about. No, you had to think about stupid shit that didn't make sense to other people. Things like how cool it would be to wear plaid with stripes in two different colors. Filing that in the back of his mind, he figured it would be a weird outfit for one of his cases.

Opening his eyes slightly, the room took on a dizzying yellow tone. The bath room had slight yellow walls and the bulbs were the sort that echoed the coloring around it. Tom sighed and sipped the coffee he brought with him. He had wanted to just get drunk but there were a few problems with that scenario. First, it wouldn't do for his Stalker to find him inebriated, and second, it was a school night.

Tom stayed in the tub for a long time; by the time he even thought about getting out, the water had long since lost its relaxing warmth, but Tom just drained some of the water before adding fresh hot water and bubble bath. His heart wasn't into anything else, just the darkness that threatened him made him contemplating death by bubbles.

--

"Why'd you bring me into this?" he asked.

"Come now Wynter, it isn't my fault you gave the guy your real name," the other replied.

"You got me into this shit and I expect you to get me out of it," Wynter glared.

"What, so you don't want the boy? Our Tommy?"

"Oh, so now its _we_ and not _my_? What ever happened to you owning the boy and me buggering off all together?"

"You know what I mean, his room is ready, now all we need is to procure our lover,"

"Don't you see, he sent those FBI agents over here to let us know he isn't interested, can't you just forget it?"

Wynter ducked as the other took a swing at him. Wynter struck up and got him in the nose.

"Shut up! Shut up! I love him!"

"I know, I know," Wynter soothed.

"You have to help me…" tears ran down his cheeks. Wynter sighed and nodded his head. The last time he wouldn't help, it had all gone south faster than sludge off a hot radiator. He didn't want that to happen again.

"Okay," he said at last, he would help, but he didn't have to be happy about it.

--

He stood out on the street late into the night; it always fell upon him to pick up the victim. He wondered why he didn't give the man up, it not only went against the law, but it went against society as well. That was why you didn't out right act gay. It could get you killed. It could get someone else killed. Or, it could turn into an obsession.

And that was murder in itself.

--

Tom met Duce and Ace outside the teen bar; it was called **Loco Verde**. It only served soda and un-alcoholic drinks along with food. There was a small game room and a disco dance floor. It was very popular; the people who ran it took the law seriously. They had someone watch the bathrooms so that only the correct person went into the correct bathroom.

Of course, they couldn't stop the kids from leaving together. They were in the clear as soon as the kids left the bar. Ace, Duce and Jimmy had spent most of their time there. Now, Tom joined them. The only weird thing about this bar was how the boys not only hit on the girls but would also hit on other guys. Tom was surprised at how many numbers he had to tear up when he got to the safe house that night. In all, he had ten numbers he would never call.

Ace called him a heart breaker.

His Stalker caught up with him.

--

Tom hadn't planned on being in that alleyway. He hadn't planned on Ace and Duce trying to make out with him. And he deffinantly didn't count on two guys to come to his rescue, only to hit him in the back of his head. And he deffinantly didn't count on having two stalkers.

When he woke, he found himself in a darkened room. The walls were painted black. There were red, Indian rugs on the floor with plenty of pillows. He lay on a low mattress, he was covered by red sheets and blankets, however, his hands had been cuffed behind him and he found that a chain connected him to the wall by way of a leather collar.

He was in deep shit. Deep kinky shit…

--

A/N – Okay, I guess I could have kept the whole stalking thing going. But….I don't know. If you guy's don't like It I can change it. That's the cool thing about not having this stuff planned out. Anyway. I was thinking on going on to "Training and escaping" as I like to call it.

Ta,

Dizzy


	7. Chapter 7

Roses for my Man

**Roses for my Man**

**Chapter 7**

Doug Penhall's motorcycle roared into the parking lot of the Chapel. He grinned to himself as he took his helmet off and stowed it under his arm before making his way to the long stair case that would lead inside the useable portion of the Church. 21 Jump Street Chapel had been condemned till the city needed a place to house their pet project without overdoing the budget. All in all, it was the most imaginative and yet unimaginative place to have a police HQ – that Doug was sure no one would find it.

As Doug entered, he saw at once that his partner was no where to be found. He scrunched his nose for a moment before continuing on to his desk. Putting his helmet down, Doug went through some of the paperwork that had found its way onto his desk. Signing a couple of things and noting down a court date. Doug looked up as Fuller approached his desk.

"Where's Hanson?"

"I don't know, we met up at a bar, talked about the case and then he went to his temporary home," Doug explained with a shrug.

"He hasn't called in either," Fuller muttered.

"Should I sail on by and see if he's all right?" Doug asked.

"Hmmm….yeah, you do that," Fuller nodded his head.

--

Doug Penhall knew that something was up when he got to the house Hanson was renting for a time till his stalker problem went away. First and foremost was the fact that as Doug made a precautionary walk-about out side the house – he did not find anything that meant someone had got into the house by use of force. It was a nice blue house with shutters and a picket fence. There was a rose garden in the front and the back yard was pretty small. It was devoid of anything that could give cover to a burglar and had prickly plants that climbed up the chain linked fence.

Shaking his head, Doug used the spare key that Fuller had given him to enter the house. Inside, it was probably more barren than anything Doug had seen before. In the living room was an old couch that had been folded out to make a bed. A television, Tom's Saxophone and a coffee table. There were used dishes and containers of Chinese take out on the table.

Doug took a look up stairs. Everything up there had been locked down. Only the one full bathroom was used at all. The same with the kitchen. All the windows had been nailed down, and the curtains drawn to make the house darkened. However, there was no Tom Hanson in any of the rooms that Doug inspected.

He used the house phone to ring Fuller and make a report.

--

Have you ever walked into a bar, one you've never been too, and people just turned to stare? Well, have you ever walked into a police station without bracelets on? Once you stepped inside, everyone just stared and wondered what was going on. Because a) you don't work there and b) your only a couple of teenagers.

Well, if you happened to be Ace and Duce, you'd feel even more embarrassed by the fact that you had tried to seduce the undercover officer that had been kidnapped the night before. So, sitting down at the table, with a tall black man glaring down at them. The story was rather hard to get out. That is, till Officer Hoffs told Captain Fuller off and turned to the boys with a smile.

"Okay, let's get this straight – you and Duce went to a kiddy bar. You met Officer Hanson there and you tried to seduce him?"

"Yeah," Duce nodded his head.

"What happened after that?" Officer Hoffs asked.

"We didn't notice the car when we went out back…" Ace started.

"…when we did notice it was because of the high beams, a couple of guys got out…" Duce sighed.

"…they were fast, punched us and kidnapped Officer Hanson," Ace continued.

"How did you know it was Officer Hanson?" Captain Fuller asked.

"His badge dropped out of his pocket when the guys took him," Ace said. He handed over the lost badge. The smiling face of Officer Tom Hanson stared up at Captain Fuller as he took it from the boy.

"Okay, Officer Hoffs is going to take you back to that alley behind the bar with your parents, you show her where the car was," Captain Fuller said.

The boys nodded.

--

Doug was pacing like a lion in his cage anticipating the moment he would bite down on the ring masters head. Of course, Doug wasn't about to eat anyone. But he felt like killing someone all the same. The good news was that there were a couple of witnesses to Hanson's abduction. The bad news was that whoever did it, there wasn't a good description. The thing about police work that he hated the most was that if it was terribly dark out, or the person wasn't paying enough attention to details, you wouldn't have a good description of the assailants.

"Okay, what do we know? What do we know?"

Doug had once had a teacher who had taught him that if you were stuck on something that you couldn't figure out right away. Draw up a list of everything you knew. Grabbing a piece of paper, Doug figured he might as well give it a go. It was lose/lose situation anyway.

_Things I know about Hanson's abduction_

_Hanson got roses._

_Hanson got a necklace._

_Hanson tracked down the store the necklace was bought from. _

_Hanson rented a safe house._

_Hanson went to a bar to find the culprit of the hazing._

_Hanson was at work yesterday._

_Hanson didn't tell me where he was going._

_Ace and Duce came in to report Hanson missing._

_Neither boy had a good description but, Ace mentioned white hair.._

"Wait a second! White hair!"

_10 – Hanson's so called Stalker has white hair. _

_11 – The name on the store list was Wynter something-or-other._

"Fuller! We need to go see this Wynter dude!" Doug yelled.

--

Wynter yawned, for some odd reason he had spent the night on the couch in front of the television. He had caught JAG, his favorite television show besides Oprah. Either way, he wasn't happy to find to Officers on his front stoop.

"You sent those other ass holes over, didn't you?" Wynter glared at the man. His white hair had been pulled back into a low pony tail. It almost reached his knees.

"Look, we know you had something to do with Officer Hanson so don't lie and say you didn't," Penhall glared.

"Look, kidnapping is a serious offence, the FBI has all ready had contact with you, our sources say that you were in the alley way behind the Kiddy bar on Eight and second streets, do you contest this?" Fuller asked.

"Indeed I do, anyone can die their hair white or blond," Wynter snorted in derision.

"Yeah, but only one man stalked my friend," Penhall pointed out.

"I wasn't stalking your friend! I…did a favor for my brother," Wynter sighed.

"Who? Who's your brother?" Fuller asked.

"His name is Jalyn, he wouldn't be the one you want either," Wynter said with a glare.

"Where does he live?" Penhall asked.

--

Jalyn lived in a house at the far edge of town. It was rather run down with peeled paint and half of the porch falling down. It was supposed to be a condemned house. However, Jalyn had fixed it up enough to where it would be livable at least.

Jalyn looked exactly like his brother, for some reason twins abounded these past few days to Penhall, but, the only difference was the fact that Jalyn had dark green eyes. He smiled a bit at them, revealing slightly sharpened teeth.

"Hello there, what can I do for you, Officers?" Jalyn asked.

"Your brother called didn't he?" Fuller asked.

"Yes, he thought I should know you would be paying me a visit," Jalyn laughed. His laughter was hard and cold. It sent shivers up Doug's spine. Jalyn would be the perfect horror movie bad guy. The sort that would love to chase their victim and brake their legs before killing them in a most horrific way.

"Where's Hanson?" Fuller asked. Not wanting to be shitted around anymore than possible.

"Who?" Jalyn asked, but he had a knowing look on his face.

"You know who, you and your brother were stalking him," Penhall gritted his teeth.

"Now I know your crazy," Jalyn laughed that cold laughter once again.

"Where. Is. He?" Penhall snorted. He was about to punch the guy's smirk straight off his face.

"I don't know,"

--

A/N – This chapter was the worst thing ever! You know, you get to that part of the fan fic where everything is just so cool and you can't wait to continue? And then this sort of shit comes up. I couldn't get this chapter right. But, I have something to work with for the next update. Okay, I gotta get to work and edit my book. So, I will leave you with this bloody SHORT update and hope you lot aren't all that mad at me.

I neglected the scene with Ace, Duce and Hoffs because all the information we need is here anyway. There isn't any clue that needs to be visited.

Ta,

Dizzy


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Thank you Random Insights who shares my pain with dumb assed filler chapters! Blah! Thank God I got my 21 Jump Street third season disk set. I have to admit, that I kind had to close my eyes a little during the first ep because Tom was being a dumb ass. But the ending was amusing. I loved the electric chair in the beginning. That was funny as heck!

**Roses for my Man**

**Chapter 8**

_**The true feeling of sex is that of a deep intimacy, but above all of a deep complicity.  
--James Dickey**_

_**--**_

"Hello there, what can I do for you, Officers?" he heard his captor say. Jalyn had kept him in the basement room since he had woken up in boot of the car. Tom had taken his chance when they had opened the boot to retrieve him. But, he should have known that he wouldn't be a match against two men. Though, he'd like to think he'd have a better chance if he had gotten to his feet first instead of just jump out of the boot instead.

"Your brother called, didn't he?" it was Fuller, Tom struggled against his bindings. He had to let them know where he was. Somehow get their attention so that they could bust this guy and Wynter. Put them in jail for the shit they'd put him through so far.

"Yes, he thought that I should know you would be paying me a visit," Jalyn replied. Tom could hear the smirk the man must be holding back. Jalyn wasn't bad looking but he was psychotic. Not even Jack the Ripper or Sweeney Todd could compare to this guy. Tom wasn't sure if Jalyn would kill him, but the frickin' gentleness he treated Tom with (unless angered) was beyond anything any of Tom's boyfriends had shown him before.

"Where's Hanson?" Fuller asked. Tom could feel the ropes biting into his skin. The blood was beginning to run down his hands in rivulets that left his skin sticky. Tom tried to yell around the gag that had been fitted into his mouth; but, either his partner and captain were too interested in their conversation, or Jalyn was right. Even with the cell window, no one would be able to rescue him.

"Who?" Jalyn was stalling for a plan. Somehow he was going to get the suspicion off of him. Tom began to struggle against the ropes a bit more. There was no give, but the pain didn't stop him from trying.

"You know who, you and your brother were stalking him!" Doug Penhall was angry and Tom found himself wishing he was anywhere but in this ass holes basement. The choke chain around his neck was pulled tight as he tried to sit up to get more give on the ropes. This made him rethink the position and lay back down again.

"Now I know your crazy," Jalyn replied with amusement. Tom knew the man was going to revert Fuller and Penhall someplace else, onto someone else. The man didn't get this far without being smart. The whip lashes on his back were witness to his peace of mind.

Penhall's voice came to him once again; "Where. Is. He?" he sounded so angry, so gung-ho to rescue him it almost made Tom want to cry. Just the fact that there was someone who _actually cared_ for him like…well, that…was a nice feeling. At least, even if Doug didn't love him like for him like…well, that…was a nice feeling. At least, even if Doug didn't love him like _that_, it was a thought that welled up hope within him. Tom knew he would need it for whatever was ahead of him.

"I don't know," Jalyn's voice sounded hard and bitter. Tom stopped his struggling for a moment. He was winded and it hurt to gasp through his nose. He shivered in the dank chill of the basement. Even though he lay on a mattress with lots of blankets, not a one covered him. Without his shirt, shoes and socks, the cold seemed to seep into him.

Tom didn't catch the ending of the conversation; but he heard Penhall and Fuller walk away from the house. Moments later he heard the roar of an engine and tires driving off. His rescuers didn't even know he was there, but, the feeling of fear didn't leave him. In fact, it became bigger as he heard the soft steps of his captor traipsing through the hall to the back of the house where the stairs to the makeshift cage had been erected.

For, Tom was in a cage. The mattress he laid on took up most of the cell, with its blankets and pillows. The choke collar was connected to the wall behind the cage and he was bound with ropes that were now blood riddled. A chain and a huge padlock secured the cage. Tom curled into a ball as much as he could. He hoped the visit didn't spur on any angry out-lashing from Jalyn.

Speaking of the man, he appeared in the door way. He made for the love seat that had been placed to the side of the cage. A tea table and a rug and a stand along lamp had been placed there as well. Jalyn pulled the cord to the lamp so that there was a bit more light in the basement cell.

"Well, well, well, your friends are awfully close," he said. Tom shook his head.

"Ah, I know you don't want to go back with them. Back to that life. You belong with me," Jalyn's eyes became soft as he said this last. He reached through the bars to stroke Tom's hair and face.

"I know you don't think that. But, in time you will learn to love me," he said.

Tom shivered.

Jalyn gave him an odd look before his face became hard; "What did you do? Why is there blood?" he asked.

_Gee, if I could speak I could tell you! Frickin' ass hole!_ Tom rolled his eyes at the man. Like it wasn't apparent; anyone who over looked the most obvious detail didn't need to make their day job in stalking and kidnapping.

Jalyn unlocked the padlock with a large key. After pocketing it, he moved inside the cage. He turned Tom onto his stomach to get a look at the bindings. He sighed in a ticked-off sort of way. He patted Tom's flank before crawling out of the cage. He got the first aid kit before making his way back to the cage.

"I'm going to take care of you, but first…" Jalyn took what slack there was from the choke chain and snapped it into a hook on the floor. It was tight, but not enough to make Tom panic from lack of breathe. Tom nodded his head in understanding. He wouldn't be able to overpower his captor with the choker that tight.

Jalyn cut away the ropes and began to wash away the blood with a damp cloth. After putting on antiseptic and bandaging his wrists. Jalyn bound him with handcuffs instead. It was the nearest thing and he had only a limited amount of rope. He didn't want to use the rope if he didn't want too. Jalyn then unbound his ankles and washed and bandaged them the same as he did Tom's wrists.

The whole time he was bandaging his captive, Jalyn was speaking to him about his future life. How after his training was done and he realized who he belonged too, they would move to Florida or maybe Colorado and live in a huge house with a couple of kids. Jalyn wanted a family of his own; he didn't want to hold his brother Wynter back anymore.

Tom could only listen as the man outlined a life spent with Jalyn. Tom closed his eyes hard. It was at this moment that his courage and bull-headedness reared. He knew he would have to stall as long as possible and escape when he came across the opportune moment. He would have to be careful and have the man trust him before he tried an escape. Just by the rope bindings of before did Tom know that Jalyn meant business.

--

Jalyn, after finishing the bandaging of his lover, went back upstairs to get food ready. This was part of the training. Tommy would have to learn that he (Jalyn) controlled everything. Tommy wouldn't be able to do a thing without Jalyn approving it first. Tommy had to learn that independence was bad. That he should be dependant on Jalyn instead. If he learned that lesson quickly, all the better for their relationship.

Jalyn cut up apples and cheese, he poured a glass of cold water and put it all onto a bamboo tray. He moved down the steep stair way to the basement cell. It was a nice sitting room for his lover. Soon, he hoped he'd be able to have Tommy in his bed upstairs, where the man belonged. But, he had to learn his place first.

Jalyn smiled as he saw that Tommy was watching him as he entered the room a second time. He looked tired and despondent, his brown eyes sparkling with an emotion Jalyn couldn't put words too.

"Okay, here is what we are going to do. I am going to let you out of bed for a moment so that you can eat, okay?" Jalyn waited for Tommy to nod his head. When the young man did so, Jalyn smiled.

"Don't worry, all you have to do is what I say, right?"

Another head nod.

Jalyn opened the cage door and helped Tommy to crawl out through the small opening. He had Tommy sit on the love seat. He hugged Tommy briefly before kissing him behind the ear. This made Tommy shiver and Jalyn smirked. He knew his lover so well. But, the body was a whole other story.

"Okay, don't speak unless I tell you too, savvy?" Jalyn gave Tommy a hard look. He saw Tommy gulp and shake his head in a "Yes" gesture. Jalyn undid the rag that had been Tommy's gag. The man stretched his mouth for a moment. But, he didn't say anything. Jalyn smiled as he took a piece of apple.

Bringing it up to Tommy's full, beautiful lips, he smiled as he directed the young man to open for the bit of food. "You're so beautiful" he whispered as Tommy's gingerly took the food into his mouth.

--

Tom lay awake.

Jalyn had let him sleep unbound, but only if he let the man French kiss him in return. Tom figured it was a little price to pay if he were to get any ground on the whole escape plan that he had yet to format. The memory of Jalyn's tongue in his mouth made him blush a little. He wasn't one for that sort of thing, really. Sure, he had tried it, but he didn't like it. But Jalyn wanted to taste him.

Turning over, bringing the blankets closer over him, he contemplated the huge lock on the cage. The bars were big enough for a hand to slip through. Well, enough to pet him, at least. But, Tom hadn't been able to get a good look at the lock since the bars were so close together. Especially the bars where the lock was contained; there was, however, a flat piece of metal that covered the hole where the key was to go.

Sighing, Tom settled into the blankets. He would have to think of some way to either get the lock open with the limited room he had. Or, think of another escape plan.

--

_**I cannot change, as others do,  
Though you unjustly scorn;  
Since that poor swain that sighs for you,  
For you alone was born.  
No, Phillis, no! Your heart to move  
A surer way I'll try,  
And to revenge my slighted love  
Will still love on, will still love on, and die! --John Wilmot, the Second Earl of Rochester**_

--

A/N – I hope you all liked this update. Again it is rather short, but I thought you lot would want a bit of Tom Torture. No matter how little there seemed to be. Please let me know what you thought of this. I thought it would be interesting to give Tom's thoughts if he had heard Doug and Fuller talking to Jalyn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Roses for My Man**

**Chapter 9**

**Death is the broom I take in my hands to sweep the world clean ****  
****- ****_Unknown_**

**_--_**

Wynter made it to the house in time to catch Jalyn before he went to take care of Tom Hanson. The Officer they had kidnapped two days before. Jalyn looked much happier than Wynter had ever remembered seeing. He smiled a bit at his older brother.

"Wynter! I'm glad you stopped by," Jalyn said, he invited Wynter inside.

"Are you all right?" Wynter asked.

"Yeah, you have no idea what Tommy's presence here has done to me. He's practically calmed me down," Jalyn said.

"I'm glad, but, it's still against the law and he's an officer," Wynter pointed out.

"Oh, soon he'll change his mind and then they can't do anything to me. He'll chose to stay here of his own free will. What can they do then?" Jalyn asked.

"Nothing, I think," Wynter sighed.

"See? He'll soon see it my way," Jalyn said. He poured Wynter a cup of coffee. The two took the breakfast to the basement.

Tom was sitting up; watching as they made their way to the sitting room.

"Did you sleep well, love?" Jalyn asked.

"Not really," Tom replied softly. Wynter hung back watching. Tommy still wore the jeans and white undershirt he had on when he was abducted.

"And, how do you propose you get him cleaned up?" Wynter asked, sipping at the black bitterness in his hand. Jalyn shook his head as he unlocked the cage and put the tray of food within Tommy's reach. He locked the cage again and told Tommy to go ahead and eat. Jalyn didn't want to share any of the intimacy they shared in front of his brother. It would have been too weird.

"Don't worry, I have it all planned out. Every thing is going to be fine," Jalyn said with a smile. Tommy pretended not to be interested in their conversation as he dug into the egg and bacon breakfast, complete with coffee. He had to admit, this guy knew exactly what he was doing.

"We need to think up some way to get those cops off of us," Wynter said.

"I think I held them off a bit but, they might come snooping around," Jalyn said.

"Which means we need a solid reason to make them back off," Wynter replied.

"All right, all right, I'll come up with something,"

"Good, now, Mum wants us over for dinner tonight,"

"Shit! No one can watch Tommy…"

"Won't he be all right on his own?"

"I guess…what time do we have to be there?" Jalyn asked.

"Ummm….five-thirty,"

"Okay, so I'll leave him something to eat, he'll be all right,"

"Yeah, then you can just take care of things when we get back. I mean, he'll be all right for a couple of hours," Wynter said.

_Oh yeah,_ Tom thought, _I'll deffinantly be all right for a couple of hours…_

--

Jalyn was nervous; he didn't want to leave Tommy on his own so soon in the training process. However, their mother wouldn't leave it be. She had them over for dinner once every week. She wouldn't let either of her boys out of it. Wynter had all ready left the house for his place to change and pick up some wine.

This left Jalyn with plenty of time to get ready himself. He had drawn a bath for Tommy, but he had to cuff the young man to a handled to keep Tom from doing anything stupid. However, Tommy had been a good sport about it. This made Jalyn leap for joy. Soon he wouldn't have to worry about Tom escaping.

An hour later, Tommy was in a pair of sleep pants and ensconced in blankets since the basement was pretty cold and winter was coming on. Jalyn petted Tommy's damp hair through the bars. A tray of soup, crackers, cheese and milk had been put in the cage.

"I'll be back soon," Jalyn promised. Tom nodded; he hadn't said a word to Jalyn since that morning. Jalyn sighed and leaned against the bars.

"Tommy, everything's going to be all right, I promise," he said.

He didn't get a response.

--

Jalyn and Wynter arrived at their mother's home at five-thirty on the dot. Keziah hugged both of her boys warmly and had them sit down in the sitting room. It was decorated with a lot of Asian influences. Jalyn fancied Tommy in a kimono, he filed that thought away fro later. It would be something to look into at least.

"So, Wynter, how is your girlfriend?" Keziah asked her youngest.

"She's fine, she's visiting her friends in Alabama," Wynter replied.

"And how about you, Jalyn? Have you gotten yourself a boyfriend yet?" Keziah smiled.

"Yes," Jalyn grinned happily.

"Good, good, when will you bring him over?" Keziah asked.

"I don't know, he's visiting family right now too, a funeral. They have a lot of stuff to do," Jalyn shrugged.

"Ah, the poor dear, well, bring him over when he gets back. He'll need you, you know," Keziah said. She poured pre-dinner coffee for her boys and they settled in for a chat.

--

Tom found a long piece of firm wire that had been sticking out of the mattress. He settled the food carefully to the side so that he wouldn't accidentally stumble over it. He bent the wire enough so that he could get a bit more leverage on the steel bars. It was at times like these he wished he knew things about metal working – sometimes; understanding that sort of thing could get one out of a jam like this one. Removing of the metal plate hadn't been easy either, but that had taken five minutes for him to get the plate out of the way so that he could get to the key hole.

He shivered in the cold, and yet he was sweating. If Jalyn thought he'd just lay around waiting for him to get back, well, he had another thing coming. Tom shook his head, he didn't need to think right now. He needed to act. Sometimes, a person just had to act and not think.

Though, that was rather hard for his nature.

--

They had gathered at the bar, Judy had gotten Doug into a pool game and now they circled around the table trying to make the best shots. Doug was down though, non of his shots made it into the pockets.

"I don't know," Harry said, "I think that guy has something to do with Hanson's disappearance,"

"Harry, a suspicion won't help," Judy replied.

"But it's true, didn't you play the tapes on Hanson's machine?" Harry asked.

"Hanson's answering machine?" Doug looked up.

"Yeah, I went over there to see if Hanson left anything around. He had like twenty messages since he left for his safe house," Harry said, he brought up the one tape.

"This whole thing, it only has one message from his mom; all the rest, from someone who never names himself," Harry said.

"Really?" Doug blinked at Harry as if he had grown a second or even a third head.

"Yeah, I've listened to this at least ten times, I'd know the guy when I heard him," Harry said.

"Yeah…so would I…" Doug muttered.

--

In the two hours that Tom had been left alone. He hadn't gotten closer to the goal he had set for himself. When the door banged open, and Jalyn found him trying to escape. Tom knew that everything had gone down the drain faster than he could have said "Long Live the Queen of England".

--

a/n – again, another short chapter. I have watched three 21 js episodes and still I hate this chapter. I think it's better than chapter 7. But still, I hated it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Putting this up to M, because I need too. Ah…yeah….major slash in this chapter. I must have my perverse fantasies somehow.

**Roses for my Man**

**Part 10**

**Give me leave to rail at you, -  
I ask nothing but my due:  
To call you false, and then to say  
You shall not keep my heart a day.  
But alas! against my will  
I must be your captive still.  
Ah! be kinder, then, for I  
Cannot change, and would not die. – John Wilmot**

**--**

_**SNAP!**_

Gasp…

_**SNAP!**_

Groan…

_**SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!**_

"You made me do this…"

"N-n-no…p-p-lease…."

_**SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!**_

_**SNAP!**_

Gasp…

_**SNAP!**_

Groan…

"This is for your own good…"

"N-no-o-o-o-…"

--

Jalyn moved his lover under the shower head that he had attached to the ceiling. Tommy was completely naked by now and shivering. His head was bowed and his dark hair lay against his eyes; hiding them from his sight. Tommy's back was now covered in welts where his belt had touched skin. The man was shivering from the acute cold.

Jalyn turned the water on, it was ice as it fell onto his captive. Tommy stood there with his arms bound, shivering but not daring to say a word. This was only the first punishment since he had woken up in the cage, but, he didn't want to risk getting hurt too much more. His head screamed at him to escape the abuse. He meant to.

Jalyn soaped his down, being sort of careful with his back, but not much. After Jalyn soaped his hair and turned the water off. He toweled Tommy down.

"I wish I didn't need to do that, it hurts me," he said. Tommy didn't say anything.

"I'll have to tie you up tonight, I can't trust you," Jalyn continued.

He had Tommy eat the cooled soup and the other food he was supposed to eat earlier. Then Jalyn put the choke collar around Tommy's neck, made sure the handcuffs were secure, and with another pair that he threaded through the bars, he anchored Tommy's ankles. The one comfort he did let Tommy have was a blanket.

"Sleep well, I shall start your training tomorrow," Jalyn said. He traced Tommy's jaw line before kissing him softly on the lips. Then he locked the cage, made sure the metal strip was in place before he put out the lights and made his way back upstairs.

Tommy laid there deep into the night, knowing that he needed to sleep, but couldn't. He secretly wished that Doug was there with him, maybe Doug would hold him. That would be nice. Tommy wanted to be with Doug.

--

When morning came, Jalyn was unusually happy. He had to wake Tommy that morning. Like the first night, Jalyn hand fed his lover the food. Tommy didn't feel like eating, but after a vicious back hand, he did as Jalyn said.

"See, it isn't that hard, now is it?" Jalyn asked.

"No,"

"That's the first thing we're going to take care of, your going to call me by my name. Now try again,"

"No, Jalyn," Tommy replied with a whisper. Jalyn seemed to be happy and spooned Tommy more oat meal.

"Now, today we are going to start with your training. I want to make love to you, but I know that I must go slow since you haven't been with a man," Jalyn explained. Tommy gulped. The sincere numbness he had disappeared at the thought of making love to Jalyn. He didn't say anything though he wanted to run away. Far away from Jalyn and his sick sense of love and sex. Smooth lips kissed his neck below his ear. Tip of the tongue had him shivering at the sensation. Soon, Jalyn was sucking at the delicate skin. Smacking his lips when he came away to reveal what would soon become a hicky.

"Kiss me," Jalyn said, turning Tommy's head to face him. Tom gulped when Jalyn's smooth lips met his. A tongue softly ran across his teeth, looking for entrance. Which Tommy gave to avoid any pain that might come with not doing what he was directed. Jalyn smiled into the kiss, it was nice. Tommy was nice.

When the kiss finally ended, Jalyn noticed the one long tear that Tommy tried to keep back. He whipped it away with his thumb. "I love you," he whispered.

--

Later, Jalyn had the still cold and naked Tom Hanson make his way upstairs. It was the first time Tom had been upstairs of the house (that he could remember being awake for). It was just as nice as the basement with thick rugs and furniture that looked un-humanly comfortable. Jalyn had Tommy climb the second story stairs and led him down the hallway to the master bedroom.

Here there was a huge unmade bed, clothing on the floor and the television was still on. Jalyn led him through the mess to the bath tub.

"It isn't going to be our first coupling, but hopefully this will help to make you willing" Jalyn said. Tommy didn't even look at the man while he drew the bath. Tommy waited till Jalyn was done before stepping in. He was still handcuffed, but Jalyn didn't seem worried about it. Jalyn removed his clothing and got in behind Tommy.

Laying back so that he was supported by the wall, Jalyn held Tommy in his arms.

"I don't ever want you to leave me, I might go crazy," Jalyn muttered into his ear.

"Please," this was a whisper, "let me go,"

"Tommy, my Tommy. Can't you see you belong with me?" Jalyn asked, kissing his neck again. Tommy sighed, the water felt good on his back after the deliriously cold night he had suffered.

"If you care, than you should let me go," Tommy pointed out.

"I can't," was all Jalyn would say.

--

He couldn't sleep. It was a useless Endeavour when he didn't know where Tom was nor what was being done to the younger man. Tom was strong, he could handle himself but, Doug wanted to be there with him and help him as much as he could. Sure, he wasn't any help at the Juvenile detention center – but that was beside the point!

Getting up, Doug made his way to his living room. He flopped down on the couch and did the one thing he knew would get him to sleep. Watch an informercial about steaming mops and dried food.

--

a/n – good grief! I hate these stupid chapters! I guess I have to look stuff up now to torture Tommy with. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know. Cause' I'll probably use them!


	11. Chapter 11

**Roses for my Man**

**Part 11**

**--**

**One week after part 10**

**--**

**He sneezed. **Doug whipped his nose with the back of his shirt sleeve before concentrating on the television once again. The days had gone on into hours and minutes and seconds. He didn't bother keeping tack. He lay on his couch with a blanket and a pillow while a movie played on the television. Around the couch were many bottles of beer and take out that had seen better days. Mold grew on some of it. But, Doug Penhall didn't care. Tommy always cared. Tommy would always clean up, no matter how big the mess. But, Tommy wasn't there.

_Where is my Tommy!_

_**He isn't here…**_

_Why? why did he leave me?_

_**He didn't want too. You know that.**_

_Are you sure? Are you sure he didn't want too?_

_**Of course, he loves you!**_

_If he loved me…he'd be here!_

_**But he isn't. Someone is keeping him from it**__._

_How do you know?_

_**I know a lot of things…**_

_Do you know where Tommy is…?_

_**I could hazard a guess…**_

It was as if the man was on auto pilot or an alien life form had possessed his body. Doug rose jerkily from the couch, he put on his shoes and grabbed his coat and car keys. The apartment behind him was left empty; the remnants of guilt could still be felt.

--

He screamed in pain as the whip made contact with his back once again. Tom Hanson wasn't one to be beaten down, he wasn't a psychologist either, but he was bound and determined to not cater to Jalyn. The man was crazy.

After a few more strikes, Jalyn took Tom off the hook. Tom could feel the blood running down his back. It felt cold and sticky. He shivered as Jalyn put him back in the cage.

"My love, why won't you do as I say?" Jalyn sighed.

"I hate you…"

"Soon, you'll learn to love me," Jalyn said.

"Fuck you…" was the reply. Jalyn sighed and left the sitting room ,turning off all the lights. Now, Tom was in complete darkness. He wasn't ashamed to cry.

--

"WHERE IS HE!?" Doug yelled. He had Wynter against the brick wall of the alleyway. Wynter now sported a broken nose and a soon to be black eye.

"I don't…I don't know…" Wynter stuttered.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASS HOLE!"

"I don't know!"

"Tell me!"

"I don't…"

"TELL ME NOW OR GOD HELP ME I'LL BRING YOU UP AS AN ACCESORY TO KIDNAPPING!"

"You'll have to arrest me then!"

--

At the station, Fuller gave a full on glare at his officer.

"Doug, what's brought this on?" he asked.

"I don't know…it's been a week…what if….what if he's dead?"

"Tom's a fighter,"

"So? He's still human," Doug replied.

"Still, that doesn't mean you can go around and punch hapless people,"

"He knows! He knows where Tommy is!"

"It would seem that way," Fuller said.

"What's gonna happen now?" Doug asked.

"I don't know, he's putting in a complaint for Police Brutality…I'm sorry, Doug, but I'm going to have to put you on suspension,"

"What?"

"It's the rules," Fuller shrugged.

"I know, I know…"

"Look, we're not giving up on Hanson yet, he's alive," Fuller said.

"Okey-doke," was all Doug could say.

--

_Oh where, oh where has my Tommy gone, oh where, oh where can he be?_

_**Will you quit that? You're acting like a five year old!**_

_When I find him…I'm going to keep him…I'm going to tie him to the bed…_

_**That isn't the best thing to do in the world. If he fights against his captor, than what makes you think he won't fight against you?**_

_But…I want to keep him safe!_

_**So? He will be safe, in your arms, but of his own free will. **_

_No. No. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. _

_**Don't be such a baby…**_

_Oh where, oh where had my Tommy gone…?_

_**Don't worry, he'll be back. **_

_When?_

_**Why don't you follow that Wynter person…he'll have the answers. **_

--

If the man noticed someone following him. He either ignored it, or didn't know about it. Doug was bleary eyed by the time Wynter got to his brothers house. He was invited inside and brought to the front sitting room. Doug quietly crawled into the bushes below the open window.

"They're asking questions,"

"Who?"

"Alexander the Great! No, the Police you dumb ass!"

"Okay, okay. So, what did they want?"

"They want your lover back,"

"My Tommy…?"

"Yeah,"

"Why? he belongs to me?"

"You kidnapped him, you got me into this, if they ever find out, we're both going to jail for a very, very long time,"

"Tommy is mine! RA! RA!"

Doug could tell that Jalyn was going crazy.

"Jalyn, it's fine…I'm just telling you, it'll be best if we let Tommy go back,"

"I can't!

"You have too!"

"What if…what if he wants to stay with me?"

"I doubt it,"

"But…give me…give me more time…"

"Okay, two days…but that's it,"

"That's all I need,"

"I hope so…"

_**See, didn't I tell you he knew where Tommy was?**_

_Yeah…_

_**Okay, so now all you have to do is stick around and see where Jalyn goes. Where he goes, there too shall be Tommy.**_

_Okay….we can do that…_

_**Good. I am so tired of having to walk you through this!!**_

_You like too though._

_**No way, I have too. You couldn't do anything on your own!**_

_You're gonna make me cry!_

_**Don't be a baby!**_

_**--**_

_**A/N – We are close to the ending…I think…I hope this wasn't fast. I've been trying. **_


	12. Chapter 12 aka FBI Man

**Roses for my Man**

**Chapter 12**

**(Enter the FBI!)**

"**Hyman Escalara claimed he was attacked by a werewolf and the wounds that he sustained would seem to bear that out, right? And then, Wetzel over here sees a wasp man with stingers for teeth and he gets a bite mark that you say is irrefutably insect-like, right? And then another eyewitness claims she sees Freddy Krueger. Scully, what if we're dealing with one creature, one entity that, when it attacks, appears to you as your worst nightmare? Fear. Maybe that's what this thing feeds on."**

– **Fox Mulder (X-Files, episode X-Cops) **

**--**

"Profiling is an art, Scully," the Agent said as he and his partner walked into the Church. Fox Mulder, Agent of the FBI, magnificent Profiler, and head of the X-Files department didn't look at all disgruntled when he had been given this assignment. For one, there was a crop circle case he could easily look at while he was in town, and second, Skinner wasn't exactly happy with him or his partner (even though it wasn't really her fault) and so, they had been sent to rescue a cop. An under cover cop by the name of Thomas Hanson.

"They have better office space than we do, Scully!" Mulder said. He whistled as he did so. Scully just rolled her eyes as she got the attention of a Detective.

"Hi, I'm Agent Dana Scully and this is my partner Foc Mulder, we're here to see Captain Adam Fuller," she said.

"Oh, hi!" the detective smiled a bit at them, "I'm Officer Judy Hoffs, Coach has been waiting for you. He seemed when he was told you two would be coming to help us out," Judy said with a relieved smile of her own. She led the two agents to the door and knocked before leaving them. Mulder and Scully entered.

The man behind the desk reminded Mulder a bit of A.D. Skinner, except the man was black, had a great sense of style, and was grim.

"Agent's Mulder and Scully, right?"

"Yes, sir," Scully replied.

"I'm not going to lie to you; our officer has been missing for around two weeks now. In normal kidnapping cases, by this time I would have to assume that he's dead. But, from the evidence we have…" here Fuller looked pointedly at a box full of tapes, "I have to assume otherwise, I think that the kidnapper may just…keep him…for lack of a better phrase," Fuller explained.

"What do you know so far?" Mulder asked, taking a look in the box.

"We have two suspects, Wynter and Jalyn Damascus; out of the two of them we think it might have been Jalyn,"

"What brought you to that conclusion?" Scully asked.

"Hanson got a piece of jewelry as a gift from his stalker. He tracked it down to a pawn shot that had the name of the man who bought it,"

"Good thinking," Mulder muttered to himself, he pulled out the bad.

"Whoever has you're Officer, he has good taste in jewelry," Mulder said.

"Anyway, we don't have enough evidence to search either brother's homes," Fuller said.

"Huh, have there been any other stalking and kidnappings in town recently?" Mulder asked.

"Probably, but Hanson let us know early on, he took precautions,"

"What sort of precautions?" Scully asked.

"He let us know where he would be, he called almost every hour when he could. He left the building with another Officer, later on, when it got bad, he procured a safe house," Fuller explained.

"Then, how's this guy get him?" Mulder asked.

"Hanson was on a case, he went to this teen bar,"

"Wow, I wish there was one in town where I lived, that would have been cool," Mulder commented.

"It's a nice place, so I hear, no drugs or prostitution allowed, they only serve virgin drinks and soda. Anyway, two teens were hitting on Hanson when they say two men came up and just grabbed him,"

"Just like that? Did he go with them peacefully?" Scully asked.

"No, from what they said, he fought back,"

"Do these kids know that Officer Hanson is a police officer?" Mulder asked.

"They do now,"

"Why were they hitting on him, then?" Scully asked.

"Hanson was undercover to find a murderer who only kills boys who are homosexual,"

"Ah," Scully nodded her head, now it made sense.

"Once Hanson found a suspect, he'd follow that person till he either confirmed or denied his suspicions," Fuller said.

"Could it be the same person?"

"No," Fuller replied.

Mulder raised an eyebrow at his partner; "You answered that rather fast," he said.

"That's because we caught the per two days ago, before he killed one of the witnesses' to Hanson's abduction," Fuller replied.

"Ah, and this man never saw Officer Hanson?" Mulder said.

"He did once or twice at the school but wasn't interested in him, said Hanson was too "old" for his taste," Fuller replied.

"Okay, so these incidents are two anomalies," Mulder said.

"Apparently,"

"Okay, we're going to look over the evidence, you'll have a preliminary profile tomorrow morning," Mulder said, then he took the box and everything in it with him as he and Scully exited the office.

"Maybe this isn't such a bad assignment after all," Mulder muttered.

"Why is that?" Scully asked, dodging someone who had their hands full of papers.

"Because, this isn't the first time I've seen this happen," Mulder shrugged almost nonchalantly, but Scully could see the excitement and fear in his eyes.

--

Doug Penhall let the Agent's into his apartment. It was a bloody mess and he could see the clear understanding and fear of contamination on their faces.

"Sorry, I haven't had much time to clean up…" Doug said.

"Never mind that," Agent Mulder replied.

"What do you know about Officer Hanson's disappearance?" Scully asked.

"I know where they're keeping him," Doug said.

"You do?" Mulder blinked. This would be a piece of cake then.

"Yeah, I shadowed Wynter Damascus all day yesterday. I tried to get Coach to let us go in there and get him…but he wouldn't let me and basically told me to stay away from that house," Doug muttered.

"Well, fear no more. We'll just get a search and seizure warrant," Mulder shrugged and pulled out his cell phone.

"It can't be that easy," Scully said.

"I hope so, Tommy's been missing for forever!"

"Forever is a long time to wait," Mulder said dryly.

"Not when you love someone," Doug sighed. He sat down on the couch.

"You two are involved?" Scully asked.

"No, well…we're best friends…I've just realized that…"

"It's all right, it's probably not important to the case anyway," Scully intoned.

"I'm gay, I've been trying to see if Tommy would go out with me but I can't seem to get the nerve up…and now he's gone and…I love him…" Doug said, almost sniffing, but not really.

"Ah," Scully nodded her head, she knew how that could be.

Mulder was off the phone and he turned to them with a smile.

"We'll have the warrant this afternoon," he said.

"Great!" Doug smiled.

--

In the end, Doug waited by the phone in his apartment, with directions to clean up, that Hanson would probably want to stay with someone when he was finally rescued or something of that nature while Agent Mulder and Scully went to make the necessary arrangements with other officer's of the Jump Street Program to get the house under surveillance as soon as possible.

Once that little task was done, Mulder and Scully had the chance for a bit of a sit down.

"Mulder, what did you mean by what you said earlier? About seeing something like this before? It's a normal stalking and kidnapping case," Scully said.

"Not if it involves these two, it's not," Mulder replied, he pulled out a case file that looked to be over twenty years old. It was a foot thick and it looked as if Mulder had been adding to it.

"Wynter and Jalyn Damascus are crazy son's of bitches. There aren't a lot of clues to tie them in with any of the stalking, but, they need a human to support their power," Mulder said.

"What are you saying?" Scully propped an eyebrow.

"What I'm saying is that these two are psychic Vampires. They live off the human feelings,"

"Mulder…"

"Scully, I know we haven't been working together for long, but when have I been wrong about this sort of thing?" Mulder asked, looking almost hurt.

"Okay, go on then," Scully rolled her eyes. Fox Mulder wouldn't be happy till he got his theory out in the open.

"Here," he pulled out the photos of three crime scenes.

"Of course there isn't much of a report on autopsy, however, by the time they were found, their brains had been withered away to mere lumps. This happens one or two ways, the Psychic Vampire will feed often and the brain will turn itself off according to how traumatic the situation is, or, the Vampire will just eat the brain by sections," Mulder said.

"That is too farfetched," Scully said.

"Can't deny evidence, Scully, and I know a Vampire. That's what he said," Mulder replied.

"Okay, let's assume your right, then wouldn't these two be hard to subdue?" Scully asked.

"No, Blood-sucking Vampires are the most powerful, Psychic are on the bottom bar of the food chain, they can get along like normal people. For a while, till they need to feed off of someone. This can be just interacting with a group in public, sex or…worse,"

"Worse?"

"With each victim, they found a dog collar, and the victim looked to be one of those that had been used as a sexual slave,"

"Not good," Scully remarked.

"You can say that again, but I'd rather you didn't," Mulder shrugged.

--

"First floor clear!"

"Second floor clear!"

"Third floor clear!"

"What about the basement?" Mulder called into the headset.

"No one is hear, but you should come look at this," was his reply.

--

A/N – Good grief, I have no clue when this turned into a bloody cross over. But it did! Okay, I am of course refusing to allow the time perimeters, at best; I think X-files started in the early nineties. So, with that said, this is set a bit after the pilot in season one, but hopefully won't clash with other episodes. I happen to like X-files. I hope no one here minds. I needed some help with this.

And Doug didn't want to help and I needed an expert on Vampires…that's where Fox Mulder comes in. Thanks for reading!

Ta,

Dizzy


End file.
